CARTA DE UNA MADRE A SUS HIJOS
by VashtaNeradaCaan
Summary: Esme crea una carta para sus "niños" no tan niños... que harán ellos en respuesta? entren y lean... espero que se emocionen como yo lo hice.... Oneshot AU


**CARTA DE UNA MADRE A SUS HIJOS**

**Era el día del niño y no había comprado nada para mis niños crecidos. A decir verdad... ¿qué regalarles cuando ya habían atravesado la etapa de la niñez?**

**No se me ocurría absolutamente nada, y tampoco deseaba ser injusta para nadie... ¿qué podría regalarles?**

**Estuve toda la mañana pensando en que obsequiarles hasta que mi idea surgió y sonreí complacida por la idea.**

**--**

**Edward POV**

**Me desperté al rededor de las 11 a.m. el domingo.**

**Hoy era uno de los tan esperados días, a parte de Navidad, por parte de los niños. Yo no, ya era grande... no sentía la necesidad de que me obsequiaran un juguetito...**

**Me duché dejando que el agua relajara mis músculos y me dejé estar bajo la ducha media hora.**

**Salí del baño y me vestí con una remera marrón y unos jeans gastados. Si Alice, mi hermana hiperactiva, me viera... estaría en la tierra sepultado, pero no le di importancia.**

**En la sala se encontraban todos mis hermanos. Parecían estar impacientes, como si me estuviesen esperando para realizar algo...**

**—Hasta que te dignaste a bajar!—exclamó impaciente Emmett.**

**—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esperaban a que bajara?—pregunté confundido**

**—Pues... si no te has dado cuenta...—comenzó el grandulón de Emmett—. Hoy es el día el niño—terminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.**

**Fruncí el ceño. Estaba conciente de que Emmett a pesar de ser esa persona corpulenta e intimidante tenía características infantiles, jamás llegué a creer que se sintiera como tal esperando un obsequio el día del ****niño****.**

**—Lo que pasa, Edward—empezó Jasper a explicar leyendo mi confusión, por así decirlo—, es que Esme nos a hecho un regalo. Pero es uno para todos...**

**—... Por lo que queríamos estar todos reunidos para leerlo—Terminó Rosalie.**

**—Comprendo.**

**—Bueno, ahora... ¡a abrir la carta! —exclamó Alice hiperactiva y ansiosamente.**

**La tomé en mis manos y la abrí. Comencé a leerla en voz alta para que todos pudieran oírla.**

**_Las mamás no somos abnegadas amantes del sacrifico y aguerridas guerreras que todo lo pueden._**

**_Las mamás lloramos abrazadas a la almohada cuando nadie nos ve, pedimos la peridural en el parto_**

**_y puteamos en 17 idiomas _**_**cuando tenemos que poner el despertador a las 2 de la mañana para ir a buscarlos a una fiesta.**_

**_Cuando les decimos que no se peleen con ese compañerito que les dice 'enano' o 'cuatro ojos', y les damos toda clase de explicaciones conciliatorias, en realidad querríamos tener el cogote del pequeño verdugo entre nuestras _**_**manos.**_

_**Y también pensamos que la vieja de geografía es un mal bicho cuando les baja la nota porque no saben cuántos metros mide el Aconcagua que, al final, a quién cuernos le importa.**_

_**Pero no lo podemos decir.**_

**_No es que nos encante pasarnos horas en la cocina tratando de que el pescado no tenga gusto a pescado y disimulando las verduras en toda clase de brebajes, en lugar de tirar un Patty a la plancha.... Es que tenemos _**_**miedo de que no crezcan como se debe.**_

_**No es que nos preocupe realmente que se pongan o no un saquito... Es que tenemos miedo de que se enfermen.**_

_**No es que los queramos más cuando se bañan.... Es que no queremos que nadie les diga roñosos.**_

_**No lo hacemos por Uds. Lo hacemos por nosotras.**_

_**Porque ser mamá no tiene que ver con embarazos, pañales y sonrisas de aspirinetas.**_

_**Tiene que ver con querer a alguien más que a una misma. Con ser capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que ustedes no sufran.. **_**_NADA_**_**, nunca, jamás.**_

_**Ustedes nos hacen felices.... cuando les encantan nuestras milanesas, cuando nos consideran sabias por contestar todas las preguntas de los concursos de la tele.**_

_**Cuando vienen llorando a gritos porque se rasparon la rodilla y nos dan la posibilidad de darles consuelo y curitas.**_

_**Cuando recién levantadas nos dicen, qué linda que estás, mamá.**_

_**Ustedes nos hacen mejores.**_

**_Nos dan ganas y fuerzas. Nos comeríamos un gurka crudo antes de que les toque un dedito del pie. Nos lavamos la cara y salimos del baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para hacerles saber que la vida es buena, aunque nos vaya _**_**como el reverendo...**_

_**Cantamos las canciones de Chiquititas y vemos Barney y escuchamos a Los piojos y compramos Nopucid y repasamos 500 veces la tabla del 2 y arreglamos el carburador para llevar a los pibes a fútbol, a inglés, a dibujo, a la psicóloga, a basquet, a volley, a danzas, a la casa de la amiga, a la maestra particular, al dentista, al médico, a comprar un pantalón...**_

_**Y armamos 24 bolsitas con anillitos y pulseritas y tratamos de que la torta parezca un Pikachu**_

_**y nos buscamos otro trabajo y sacamos créditos y nos compramos libros y vamos al psiquiatra**_

_**y al pediatra y a los videos y negociamos con los maestros y los acreedores y recortamos figuritas**_

_**y estudiamos junto a ustedes ríos, provincias, las capitales de los países de Europa y nos ponemos lindas y nos enojamos y nos reímos y nos salimos de quicio y nos convertimos en la bruja y la princesa de todos los cuentos....**_

_**Sólo y exclusivamente para verlos felices.**_

**_VERLOS FELICES ES LO QUE NOS HACE FELICES._**_** Ojalá pudiéramos pegar el mundo con cinta scotch (como el velador que cayó en combate en la última guerra de pijamas party), para que fuera un lugar mejor para ustedes.**_

**_GRACIAS POR HACERME SU MAMÁ. GRACIAS POR HACERME TAN IMPORTANTE._**

_**Gracias, por esas porquerías que hacen en el colegio con corchitos y escarbadientes (que casi nunca entiendo para que sirven pero guardo religiosamente),**_

_**Gracias por los abrazos, los besos, las lágrimas, los dolores, los dientes de leche, las cartitas, los dibujos en la heladera, el Amoxidal**_

_**por tantas noches sin dormir, los boletines, las plantas rotas del jardín por jugar a la pelota,**_

_**por mi maquillaje arruinado por ser usado para jugar a la mamá, por las fotos de la primaria .....**_

_**Son mis mejores medallas. Gracias porque **_**_LOS AMO_**_**. Y ese, es el amor que me hace grande.**_

_  
__**LO DEMAS ES MARKETING**_

_Terminé de leerla y noté que, tanto Alice como Rosalie, estaban llorando y Jasper y Emmett, les brillaban los ojos emocionados._

_A mi diferencia, yo había dejado correr una lágrima y me volteé para buscar a mi madre._

**—Espero que les haya sido de su agrado—comentó Esme con la voz melodiosa, amable y cariñosa que la caracteriza.**

**Los 5 corrimos a su lado y la abrazamos con todo el cariño que se nos era posible en ese momento.**

**—Ha sido más que agradable el haberla leído, mamá—dije notando que lágrimas comenzaban a salir de la cuenca de sus ojos emocionada.**

**—Los quiero, hijos.**

**—Nosotros también—contestamos aún más emocionados.**

**_Bueno... aquí va otro One-shot... no se si está bien, solo espero que le haya gustado.. a mi me gustó..._**

**_Mi madre me lo envió una vez.. y lloré :)_**

**_Me despido con un beso enorme..._**

**_mechiikagome_**


End file.
